Raphael's Ticklish Bet
by StormButt
Summary: Raphael and Leonardo have been dating for quite some time now. In order to spice up their relationship, and fuel their everlasting rivalry, they often make bets. This time, Raphael lost, and now he's at Leonardo's mercy. It seems he's gotten himself into a very... ticklish situation.


Raph couldn't help but wonder just what the hell he had gotten himself into as Leo began to wrap a long, thick rope around his wrists to bind them together. The red masked turtle stared down at his bindings, giving them a tug to rest their strength. As expected, Leo hadn't cut any corners. The only way he was getting out of these on his own was if he were to find a blade.

"You mind explaining to me what the hell we're doing yet, Leo?"

"You mind to stop asking that question every five minutes, Raph?"

Raph let out a half-grumble half-sigh in response. He sat at the edge of his bed and resisted the urge to squirm as Leo gave the rope a tug to check for himself just how tight it was. For the past hour the red masked turtle had been going over in his head how he had messed up. He felt ready to take on the world just this morning. Now, he felt about as low as his home in the sewers was.

It had been a normal day in the dojo. Leo had decided that in place of their usual training, they would spar. As much as Raph disliked Leo barking orders like usual, he had to admit he loved the adrenaline of testing his skills. Their fights had been close. Leo had won the first, and after Raph warmed up he managed to take the next two. Eventually they were tied, with four wins to each.

Then, he made a mistake. He got cocky. He made a bet. A really, really stupid bet.

"Loser of this next one has to do whatever the other says," Raph had said, like a dumbass.

It wasn't the first time they had bet like that. Their relationship was strange like that. They liked to one up each other, test their skills. Neither of them liked to lose, though Leo was much less likely to admit it. When a bet was put on the table, it was hard to refuse.

Yet Raph was confident at the time that he would win. He had just come off a landslide of a victory against Leo, who had grown weary and tired by the length of their brawl. At the time it seemed like a good idea. At the time his mind had been filled with the fantasy of winning, and adding stakes to it only gave him more adrenaline.

"Maybe I'll make you wear that pretty little thong again," Raph had teased as the two of them entered the ring and got to their readied positions. "Or spank you like last time."

Leo didn't taunt back. He never did. He always looked so focused and serious whenever they did these bets. Still, he was tired. Raph thought for sure he had victory in the bag.

Then… Leo won. Raph struggled to realize even now how it had happened, but somehow his brother had tripped him up. With a burst of energy Leo hadn't showed in the past several fights he managed to not only knock Raph off his feet, but pin him and force him to admit defeat. His arm still hurt from where Leo had twisted it behind his back.

"You ready?"

Raph looked up at Leo. He tugged at his bound wrists again and grumbled under his breath. He wasn't mad that Leo had won. Irritated, sure, but not mad. He had lost plenty of times in the past, and usually the experience after was still enjoyable for the two of them. What made him so annoyed was the fact that Leo had refused to say a word about what exactly they were doing.

"Will you just tell me?" Raph asked. He was very close to sounding like whining, which annoyed him even more.

"What's the fun in that?" Leo asked with a chuckle. "You'll know soon enough. A bet's a bet, right? Will knowing really make it any better."

"Do not give me one of your leader talks right now, jackass," Raph responded.

Leo chuckled and grabbed at the long strand of rope attached to Raph's bound wrists and tugged until the red masked turtle was forced to stand up. He took a step forward, and leaned in his head to press his lips against Raph's own. Raph for just a moment let his annoyance fade and accepted the kiss.

"Don't worry," Leo whispered as he parted with Raph. He lifted his hand and stroked under Raph's chin. "I'll be gentle."

"Oh, piss off," Raph said.

Leo dragged Raph to the center of the room. He stood on top of a rug while Leo stared straight up. Raph glanced up just in time to see his brother throw the strand of rope up and over a large sewer pipe a few feet above. He tugged until Raph's arms were suddenly forced up over his head. Then, he continued to tug.

"Hey, watch it!" Raph snapped once the rope was pulled hard enough that he was almost lifted off his feet. His heels just barely grazed against the carpet while his toes and bound wrists supported a good deal of his wait.

"Oh, you can handle it," Leo replied and rolled his eyes.

Leo secured the rope so that Raph's arms were straight up above his head. He stared up, squirming a bit in place. He looked down to see Leo smirking. Raph glared.

"C'mon now, don't be like that," Leo said. He reached his hand forward. At first, Raph thought he was going to tease him by stroking under his chin once more. Instead, Leo's fingers went straight for Raph's mask and twisted it to the side. Suddenly the turtle's world turned to black as his mask was made into a makeshift blindfold.

"Hey!"

"It's no fun if you can see me coming," Leo said. "Why're you so tense, anyway?"

"Cause you won't tell me what the hell we're doing," Raph responded. "For all I know you're gonna… I dunno, shove a carrot up my ass or something."

"Really? That's where your mind goes? A carrot up the ass?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Raph snapped. "You know what I mean!"

"Sure, Raph. Well, I guess I can tell you now."

Raph almost jumped. Leo's voice had changed from in front of Raph to his side. He had been so light on his toes that Raph hadn't even known his brother had moved. Instantly his heart picked up in speed. He squirmed in place, closing his legs.

"I'm gonna tickle you, Raph," Leo said.

Raph blinked from under his blindfold. He waited a moment in silence, feeling at a loss for words. It took him a moment to actually think of what to say.

"Excuse me?" Raph questioned.

"I said I was gonna tickle you."

"Oh, sorry, for a second I thought you said something stupid," Raph replied, and then chuckled. "Tickle me? You serious? Jeez, what kinda punishment is that. I thought you'd at least be a bit rough with me."

Leo chuckled. He had moved again, this time to Raph's opposite side. While most of the nerves in Raph's body had died down, that still spooked him. He got close enough for Raph to feel his breathing touch his chest.

"That not rough enough for you?" Leo asked.

"I mean… it's just kind of a bit… sissy," Raph said. "I mean, I think anybody can handle some tickling."

"That so?" Leo asked. "Well, let's just see."

"Heh, sure, Leo," Raph replied. His shoulders loosened and his heart slowed down. "I'm sooo scared. Pleeease don't tickle me! That what you wanna hear?"

Leo didn't respond. In fact, the room became almost dead silent aside from Raph's own breathing. If Raph didn't know any better he'd assume that Leo had up and vanished into thin air. Raph waited, and then after what felt like a solid minute started to squirm.

"Uh, Leo?" Raph asked. "You still there?"

Silence.

Raph began shifting his weight from one foot to the other. It wasn't the first time Leo had blindfolded him, but it was the first time he had gone silent like this. It was the sort of stealth Leo usually carried with him as he snuck up on enemies. Raph had followed his slow, timid ass into battle for years.

There was a creak in the wood in front of him. Raph smirked. Leo made a mistake. Whatever strange worry Raph had felt at the silence washed away.

"You're still in front of me, bro," Raph said.

"Am I now?"

"Ah!"

Raph gasped. Leo was right behind him. The voice was so close to his ear that he could actually feel the hot breath of his brother hit his neck. That wasn't all he felt, because suddenly two thick fingers were pressing firmly against either of his exposed armpits. Raph felt his body freeze stiffer than ice. His heart was all that moved, as it sped up to about a million miles per hour. Even now those two fingers alone were sending tingles of danger to his head. He had felt that sensation of danger for himself activate like it did in the heat of combat. Only this wasn't a fight, and Raph couldn't fight back very well with his arms bound.

Then, Leo did something Raph hated. He drug his fingers up and down both of his armpits at once. Instantly

"Mmmm, shhhiitttt," Raph groaned, a gasp escaping his mouth as Leo moved his fingertips torturously slow. Light, awful sensations tingled to every inch of his body. Now Leo's body was pressed right up to the back of Raph's shell, an hugging around to tease his pits.

"Sensitive?" Leo questioned.

"Hell no," Raph said through gritted teeth. It was becoming harder and harder to maintain that lie. He had gone from shifting his weight to instead lifting one foot up and rubbing it on top of the other. He twitched and squirmed as stealthy as he could, but deep down he knew Leo must have felt every vibration with his body pressed so firmly to Raph's own.

The entire time Raph was prepared for Leo to go in hard. For his fingers to suddenly fully jab in and attack Raph when he was the least prepared. He tried to keep his body stiff, and ready. The last thing he wanted right now was for Leo to be able to rub it in his face that this choice wasn't nearly as stupid as it was.

"Tense?" Leo asked.

"The hell are you doing?" Raph questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… G-God dammit, why are you just barely touching my pits, Leo?" Raph snapped.

"No reason." Leo answered. His voice was steady, with the exception of a quick lived exhale from Leo's nose to indicate the humor he found in Raph's response. Raph squeezed his fists and let out a groan.

Time ticked on slowly. Very, very slowly. It felt like both minutes and hours of that same song and dance. Leo's fingers moved up, then they moved down. His breath would run against Raph's neck and make Raph nearly tremble with surprise. But his fingers kept moving. They kept tracing their stupid line and tingled Raph's body oh so slightly. It was barely anything, which is why it pissed him off so much. He should be able to ignore it. Were his armpits truly that sensitive? Or was he… God, was he actually wanting this?

"You wanting this?" Leo answered.

"Ah!" Raph gasped. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Leo asked. For a moment he became less rigid and let out a light chuckle.

Raph could almost feel his face start to grow warm with blush. He grinded his teeth and shook his head slowly.

"Want it?" Raph asked. "You kidding? I'm being bored to tears here."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Then why are you hard?"

"... Excuse me?"

Raph shifted his body in place. He realized very quickly that this wasn't some stupid joke by Leo. He could feel his cock stand hard on it's own. How the hell hadn't he noticed himself getting hard? Had he been THAT distracted by Leo's stupid fingers tracing his pits?

"I'm…" Raph tried to speak, but found himself growing quiet quickly, as he had no retort. His face felt hotter.

Raph shifted in place, putting one foot over the other. He could hear Leo's footsteps as he made his way from the back of Raph's body forward. A zipper was opened, and then Raph heard rustling. It became silent again after that.

This time, Raph really was tense.

"Hey, Leo?" Raph asked. No answer. He shifted side to side. His cock was now impossible to ignore, as every movement he made caused the damn thing to swing back and forth. He still couldn't believe tickling had made him hard.

Then, Raph felt something new touch one of his pits. It was faint, but noticeable. Like a fly landing on your skin and scurrying around. Raph actually gasped, his arm tensing and for a moment involuntarily pulling at his bindings trying to yank his arm down. The sensation moved, up first, and then down the next moment. Whatever was grazing around the inside of his bare pit was soft to the touch, and light at that. It was more of the slow tickling.

"I don't think I've ever seen you try this hard not to squirm," Leo said. "All from a little paintbrush, too."

"Sh-Shut up," Raph grumbled. "Ca… Cahaa…"

Raph bit his lip upon realizing that goddamn brush lightly swirling was causing him to nearly giggle. He tightened his hands into fists and let out a long groan of frustration.

"Mmmmhm…" Ralph kept his mouth sealed shut.

"You can laugh if you want," Leo said. "It's okay to be a little ticklish, Raph."

"Why the hell are you going so light, softy?" Raph asked, trying to force a confident sounding tone despite his trembling body. "Think I can't handle you going rougher?"

"I wouldn't be calling anybody here softy," Leo said. "Have you felt how soft you are here?"

A finger was placed in Raph's other armpit. It actually made the bound turtle gasp at its returning sensation. It too began to slide up and down. The imbalances of sensations in either of his pits made Raph's head start to spin. He opened his mouth, gasping a few more times to try and desperately max his desire to start laughing.

"Unless you want me to go rougher," Leo continued. "What's wrong? Can't stand a little light stroking in your big, sensitive pits?"

Raph didn't answer. Instead he simply gritted his teeth and let out a grunt. The paintbrush just wouldn't stop moving, and neither would Leo's finger. It was so light, barely anything. Why the hell was it flustering Raph so much to be tickled, barely at that, for this long?

The tingling sensation was wrong. His cock hadn't died down in an erection even once. In fact, it was starting to hurt from just how hard he was without it once being touched. He tried to ignore the throbbing, but it only got worse the longer the strokes in his pits continued.

"Mhmhmmm…" Raph bit his lip as Leo's finger dug slightly deeper.

"Ah!" Raph cried out, a tone of half shock but also… a moan? God did he actually just moan from Leo doing this?

"That was a fun sound," Leo teased before chuckling. He swirled his fingertip in circles around Raph's pit, and the turtle reacted by muffling his giggles by biting down on his tongue.

Suddenly Leo stopped. The finger came out of his pit, as did the paintbrush. The light, constant sensation was gone. Raph let out a gasp of air and realizing he had broken a sweat. He let his body hang slightly from the bindings. He waited for Leo to strike him, either with a new tool or just his fingers. However, after a few moments Raph realized Leo had gone silent again.

"Leo?" Raph asked.

Silence.

"C'mon, bro, don't do this again!"

"What?" Leo asked. He was standing right in front of Raph now. "I thought this was lame? Aren't you happy it's over now?"

"The hell are you… we aren't done yet, you barely did shit!" Raph snapped. "My cock's still hard here, Leo! I bet your perverted ass' got a boner, too!"

"Are you saying you WANT me to keep tickling you?" Leo asked.

"I'm saying…!" Raph started to yell, but then cut himself off quickly. He realized very suddenly what he was about to say, and it caused him to bite his lip and keep his mouth shut. His heart began pounding once more and his face grew heated.

"Well?" Leo asked.

"I… tickle me…" Raph whispered.

"What was that?"

"I said tickle me, dammit!" Raph spat.

"Heh, I was wondering if you'd be too stubborn," Leo said.

That was when the turtle attacked. Before Raph even had time to process how flustered he felt for admitting such a thing, Leo dove forward and dug his fingers violently into Raph's armpits. It was a hundred times rougher than before now, as the fingers began to dance and scrape and claw at the sensitive area.

"A-Aaaah crap!" Raph cried out. "A-Ahahaaaa!"

Suddenly Raph was laughing. He didn't have time to even try and hold it in before a flow of giggles poured from his mouth. He cried out, swearing up a storm as Leo continued to ruthlessly tickle him. It was like his entire body was on fire. He hated it, but his throbbing cock screamed that he loved it. It was driving him insane.

"E-Eheheeee!" Raph almost squealed as Leo moved around Raph's body so he could press his chest to Raph's shell once more. Now he had good leverage, and dug his fingers into Raph's pits. He was starting to get rougher, digging in deep to make Raph's laugher louder.

"O-Ohohoho shit, Ohohohooo sheheheeeeit!" Raph cried out, pulling desperately at the bindings above his head to no avail.

Leo pulled his hands away after a few moments, leaving Raph's body slump and gasping for air. He coughed and forced in a few breaths. Leo moved in front of him back to the bag from before.

"The hell are you doing now?" Raph asked.

"You'll see."

A few moments later Leo returned. Raph heard a sound like something had been opened. A few moments later, his still tingling pits were touched with a cold, gooey sensation.

"Aaaah crap, the hell is that?" Raph asked, his body jumping in response.

"Baby oil," Leo said. "It'll really make you cry."

"Cry?" Raph asked, and then chuckled. "Is that some kind of joke?"

Leo only chuckled. Raph bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to let it show that even Leo's fingers rubbing this oil into his pits almost made him laugh. Once he finished Leo walked away. He walked back to behind Raph and pressed something hard against Raph's cheek.

"Hell is that?" Raph asked.

"A hairbrush."

"Why the heck do you own a hairbrush?"

"Is that really your question?" Leo asked, and then pitched down his voice to speak. "Not, oh, Leo, what are you gonna do with that big, scary brush?"

"I do not sound like that," Raph said.

"Sure you don't," Leo responded. "Just like how you DON'T want me to do this, huh?"

Instantly Leo grabbed one of Raph's arms and slapped the hairbrush down into his pit. He began to scrub. The bristles were plastic, with tiny bulbs on the end. As they drug against Raph's armpit each and every bristle made the poor turtle want to scream. Leo's fingers had been bad, but this was something new entirely. This was rougher. The oil that had been slapped onto his pits caused the bristles to slip, and for his skin to become easier to glide across. With little friction, there was little room to stop the scrubbing. In fact, it only seemed to get worse.

"A-AHHHAHAAAAA!" Raph cried out. He had been holding his breath for almost thirty seconds, but the moment Leo lifted his hand and placed his fingers in the pit not currently going through hell he broke. He threw back his head and laughed at the top of his lungs. His mind momentarily became blinded by any other thought other than the intense tickling. His mind was overloading. It was torture but he wanted more. His feet kept squirming, and it was a miracle he hadn't kicked Leo yet given how badly he wanted to writhe.

"EEEHEHEEE! O-OHHOHOO I'M GONNA KILL YOHOHOOOU!" Raph cried out.

"Are you now?" Leo questioned. Switched which hand was holding the brush and got to work tormenting Raph's other pit, allowing his fingers to drop all the way down to between Raph's legs. His fingers toyed with the base of Raph's still rock solid cock.

"O-Ohohoho god, Leo!" Raph cried out with laughter. Leo's fingers wrapped around his cock, but he just wouldn't stop tickling him. Changing where the brush was tormenting somehow made everything worse. His body wasn't able to become used to one sensation too long before Leo changed it up and everything reset.

Raph's sensitivity was really off the charts. It should be humiliating. It WAS humiliating. Leo had him at his full control. He was helpless, and could do nothing but submit to Leo's fingers and brushes. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been tickled.

"That's right," Leo said. He began to stroke Raph's cock, but never slowed down his tickling for even a moment. "You love being tickled, don't you, Raph?"

"S-Screheheeew you!" Raph snapped.

"Aww, no need to be angry," Leo teased.

Raph squirmed the best he could. He threw his head back and let out a laughter filled groan. His hips were involuntarily thrusting with each stroke Leo gave his cock. His knees were buckling. He laughed as loud as he could when Leo dug the brush deeper. His poor pits had never been abused like this. He loved it. God, why did he love it so much?

Leo was squeezing the head of Raph's cock and switching pits once more with the hairbrush. It was almost sensitivity overload for the hot headed turtle. He cried out in a moan, and then with laughter. Leo kept squeezing and running his fingers over Raph's cockhead. It made Raph want to scream. His cock was dribbling pre-cum now.

"I want you to cum for me," Leo said. He pulled the brush away and replaced the tickling with his fingers once more. Raph bit his lip and resisted the urge to giggle. "And I'm gonna tickle your pits so hard you lose your mind while you do it, alright?"

"J-Jeez, Leo, when the hell did you get so sadistic?" Raph questioned.

Leo's fingers finally pulled away from Raph's pit. The turtle slipped around to Raph's frontside and placed a kiss on his cheek. Raph cracked a smile.

"Are you telling me you don't want to be tickled senseless as you cum?" Leo asked.

"I didn't… say that…" Raph muttered under his breath. He could hear Leo snicker.

Leo wandered away for a moment, rifling around in his bag once more. Raph heard him return and felt a cool sensation against his cock.

"A-Ah!" Raph gasped as Leo's fingers as well as something hard and cold pressed to his cock. "The hell is that?"

"Just a couple of vibrators," Leo said. It felt like a band was wrapping around Raph's cock in two areas, one near the base and the other near the head. "I'm gonna need both hands free if I really want to make you squirm, don't I?"

"You kinky little shit," Raph said, and smirked.

"You're the one who has a boner from being tickled," Leo said.

Leo secured the vibrator remote to Raph's thigh by wrapping it. He ran his hand over the hotheaded turtle's leg with light touches. Raph then heard him flip a small switch. The vibrating started.

"O-Oh shit," Raph gasped. His toes curled in reaction. His cock was tingling now. He squeezed his legs together and focused on his breathing. Leo upped the intensity by turning up the dial, and Raph was forced to bite his lip.

"Now," Leo said. "Let's see how long we can torture you before you cum."

Those words made Raph's entire body tremble with excitement. He was glad he had been so worn out and exhausted by Leo's antics, or else it might have been obvious just how deeply he blushed. He squirmed as Leo went to retrieve more tools from his bag. Once he returned he kissed Raph on the cheek and slipped back around to Raph's backside, where he could more comfortably target the turtle's armpits.

"This is gonna be fun," Leo teased. He took a single finger and ran it down Raph's armpit, still slick with the baby oil from earlier.

"Mmhmhm…" Raph had to resist giggling at that little touch. His heart was pounding already.

Something started buzzing near Raph's ear. He tensed at the sound, realizing it was something that Leo was holding. It was getting closer to him. Whatever the tool was it was vibrating louder than the toys around his cock. Once it touched his armpit the turtle gasped. It was small. Raph could only guess it was an electric toothbrush.

Then, Leo started to scrub with it. The reaction was instant. Raph tried to restrict his laughter, but it came out in a burst as the tiny toothbrush began to glide and scrub his poor left pit. It ran slowly at first, touching and tingling all of the places the larger hairbrush just couldn't focus on.

"O-Ohohoho shit oh sheheheheeeeeit!" Raph cried out.

His cock was dripping pre now. He could feel it leak out and hit the tops of his feet.

The toothbrush was so tiny, yet so efficient in making Raph squirm and yelp. Leo pushed it deeper. The rough bristles were torture on his sensitive pits, made only more awful by the fact that Leo kept focusing the same spots that made the poor turtle squeal.

"E-EEEEHEEEE!" Raph cried out.

Leo, in his sadistic mood, wasn't done yet. He turned up the intensity on the vibrators, which only made Raph cry out harder.

"C'mon, a little toothbrush?" Leo questioned. "That's nothing."

"S-Scrheheheeeew you!"

"Shouldn't have said that," Leo teased in a sing-song voice.

A similar sensation soon was forced down onto Raph's other armpit. Another electric toothbrush began to whirl and scrub.

"AAAHAHAAAA!" Raph cried out.

Leo was no longer holding back. He started to scrub as hard as he could with the toothbrushes. Raph started to scream with laughter loud enough to make his throat ache. He squealed like a little girl as the toothbrushes ran in circles and drug up and down. He leaned from one side to the other, his body fighting to free itself from the tickling. All that did was make one toothbrush or the other dig deeper.

Raph squirmed as he cried out. It was like explosions were going off in his head. It was difficult to find time to so much as catch his breath. He was too busy laughing under the torture of his lover. He pulled helplessly at the rope above him, but was unable to so much as hide even the smallest bit of his armpits from Leo's ticklish wrath.

It was getting harder and harder for the bound turtle to ignore his throbbing cock. The vibration was driving him as insane as the constant tickling, which was really saying something. The longer it went on the more his laughter mixed with his moans. He cried out in agony of the ticklish torment, and then with moans of pleasure as his cock drew closer to climax. He squirmed, shifting around and moaning helplessly. He could no longer control his body nor his reactions. Leo was being ruthless now, scrubbing the same spot over and over which only seemed to get worse over time.

"I-I CAHAHAHAAAAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Raph cried out.

Still, Leo tickled despite Raph's words. In fact his brother seemed more into it than him. He was grinding against Raph now, his own cock hard and pressing to Raph's clenched butt. Raph threw his head back. Tears were coming from his eyes now, causing his mask to dampen. His chest ached with how long he had been laughing.

"EEEHEHEEHEHEEEE!" Raph squealed.

The toothbrushes raced up and down in sync now. For awhile it was the only sensation or thought that occupied Raph's mind. Then, the vibrators teasing his cock finally did their job. He had been on the edge for awhile now, but finally he had been pushed too far.

"L-Leheheoo!" Raph yelled, unable to even tell his lover that he was so close.

Raph came during the most intense tickling of his life. The pleasure was overriding, and even though the tickling seemed to get worse for a moment he was unable to laugh. He cried out in a loud, helpless moan as his cock shot out strands of his seed forward.

"Ah! Aaaaahhh! Aaaahhhhh!" Raph moaned again and again, the vibrators still tingling and making his knees weak. "Eeheheeee!"

A few seconds after he had finishing cumming, Leo finally stopped tickling him and turned off the vibrators. Raph slumped, allowing most of his weight to fall on his bound wrists. He gasped for air, and soon felt a hand touch his cheek.

"Told you I'd make you cry," Leo teased.

Leo adjusted Raph's mask, finally giving sight back to the bound turtle. He glanced up. Leo was smirking, but there was a playfulness in his eyes. Raph glanced down to see his seed had shot several feet forward. He also saw that Leo's cock was still rock hard.

"Don't flatter yourself," Raph said. "Can you untie me now? My arms are killing me."

Leo rolled his eyes, but did as Raph requested. As soon as his arms were free he slumped forward into Leo's arms. The turtle was forced to catch him.

"Woah!" Leo said. "You alright?"

"Fine," Raph said. "Tired, though."

Leo led Raph over to his bed. Once he was settled down the two embraced with Raph's head tucked under Leo's chin. His body felt like it was still tingling. His pits were damp with his own sweat as well as what remained of that baby oil. He glanced around the room to see all of Leo's devious tickle tools scattered about in a mess.

"So?" Leo asked. "Still think tickling is a little sissy?"

"Shut up," Raph replied.

"C'moooon, don't be like that."

"Fine… I… I liked it, okay?"

"Enough to do it again?" Leo asked. "Maybe I can see what other parts of you are ticklish."

Raph looked up at that question. Leo was smiling. He looked just as devious and coy as he did before Raph had been tied up. Raph could almost feel his body tremble in response to that question. The idea of going through all of that again was… exciting, really.

"You're one kinky turtle, you know that?" Raph said. He leaned up, and kissed Leo quickly.

"Is that a yes?" Leo asked once they parted.

"Of course it's a yes, dumbass," Raph snapped back. "Make me say it again and you'll be the one tied up and tortured next time."

Leo chuckled as Raph settled back with his head on Leo's chest. He let out a frustrated sigh, his face feeling warm and flustered again. He silently wondered exactly what he had gotten himself into by agreeing to go through that torture again. His heart was racing, and he couldn't tell if it was out of fear or anticipation or a twisted mix of both. He closed his eyes, and felt his toes involuntarily curl as thoughts of what to come went through his head.

Raph couldn't help but feel excited to find out what was in store for him next.


End file.
